


Sold My Heart to Dance, Now I Want it Back

by ShortCakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Did I say they hate each other?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Otabek is a Contemporary Dancer, Otabek is not a man of many words, Slow Burn, Well the Hating is kind of one-sided, Yuri is a Ballerina, rating may increase, they hate each other in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortCakes/pseuds/ShortCakes
Summary: “It is time to take a break, from ballet” Lilia says.And with just those five words Yuri's blood ran cold. Lilia had never once asked him about his emotions and she sure as hell had never told him to take a break.OrYuri is a principle dancer in Russia who has lost his motivation. Luckily for him, Victor and Yuuri are starting their own company and they want Yuri. The only problem is they don't want him to dance alone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Again. But this Time clean up your double tours” 

Last time it was his Tour en l'air and before that is was the Pirouette, but before that, it was his battement en rond. Yuri tore out his hair tie, yanking out several strands in the process. The only way Lilia Baranovskaya would be satisfied is if Yuri stopped breathing and some sort of master puppeteer would drag his dead body through the piece. Maybe then would he achieve true “perfection” or true “beauty”. A dead person dancing, people love that kind of fucked up shit. 

Before the battement en rond it was the double tours.

“Shut up you hag you already told me that. Do you have any word in your vocabulary besides again and double tours?”. Yuri tried to yell but he was out of breath so it came out as more of a pained screech. 

“Yuri Plisetsky. Do not show such disrespect. If you would do it right the first time I wouldn't have to tell you to fix it.” Lilia says. Her tone as cold and dismissive as ever. 

Yuri grinds his teeth together as he repositions himself in the center of the studio. The melody starts out intense and ends with the same kind of severity. The scales of the piece go up and down and up and down until Yuri Feels nauseous. It was hard to find the right beat, he could slowly feel himself getting swallowed by the noise. One, two, three, one-. Yuri stopped counting, rather he forgot where he was, both in the music and in the room. 

_Land. Arabesque leading into five double tours. Was the room always this small? Tour en l'air._

Yuri growled in frustration when he felt himself step out a little. With sequences of steps this fast there was very little time to think already but with the music, Yuri couldn't even hear what little thoughts he had left. 

_Grand Jete. Land. Tour en l'air. Get a grip on reality. Land. Stop._

As Yuri spun so did the room. Noise, This song wasn't music. It was just noise. Even when the beat died down it just picked back up again and again. 

_Brisé. Brisé. Brisé again. Victor never had a problem with these. Brisé. Land._

As the last notes faded Yuri could start to hear his ragged breathing. 

Lillia watched with a bare expression before speaking. “Yuri when you dance this piece what are you thinking about?”. Her tone and made it sound less like an inquisitive question and more like a demand.

“I am thinking about hitting you and Yakov in the head with this metal water bottle and setting this building on fire.” 

“Be serious Yuri, What is the theme of this piece”

He walked over to the bench in the corner to sit down,“Ask Yakov he choreographed it” Yuri says between gulps of water.

“You clearly don't understand. How do you feel when you dance this piece?”

Lilia had never asked that kind of question before. Technique, mastery, Beauty, And resilience were all things that Yuri understood. Those four things were what you needed to win, what you needed to be a principle dancer. Ballet wasn't like any other style of dance. There were more important things to focus on during a performance than your facial expression. It didn't matter what you felt as long as you had those four principles. 

Well there was one thing that he definitely wasn't thinking about, and that is the music. If anything he was thinking about smashing the speakers with a rock.

Up and down the scales. Then back up again. He could never quite keep up with the melody. Always one step behind.

Yuri thought about Lilia’s stupid question for awhile before he answered. Never before had Yuri been interrogated like this. Never before had he struggled this much with a program. “Lli-like I am trying to survive.”

“Is that all”

“Yes.” He replies curtly.

Lilia turns her back on him but he could still see her face reflected in the mirror. Yuri didn't know if he expected his coach's expression to change when he told her about his interpretation of the piece. The slightly disgusted face Lilia always wore remained stagnant except for the slight twist of her mouth. Now she looked at him as if he were a child, who when left alone destroyed everything antique in the house.

“If that is the case then do it again, except for this time don't step out of every single turn you do.”

Lilia started the music before Yuri even had time to get into position. 

_Land. Fuck. Arabesque leading into five double tours. Godda-._

At his rate, Yuri wouldn't have a voice or teeth left by the end of the night.  
______

About half an hour later Lilia decided that Yuri couldn’t do it again and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist.

This wasn't one bad rehearsal of many but rather Yakov and Lilia being pissants and making every rehearsal bad. Even stretching hurt. 

Yuri sits down in front of the mirror and presses his back against the cool glass. After taking his phone out of this bag he flips through his notifications. 

_A call from Victor and The Pig? They normally call on sundays._

Neither of them left a message which meant that Yuri would have to physically call them in order to decide if they were worth talking to right now. What a drag.

Yuri decides to facetime The Pig because after that shitty practice Yuri didn't want to see the unwavering superiority that was always seemed to be present Victor's eyes. The phone rang twice before Katski answered. 

“Ah Yurio, nice to see you.” 

“Not nice to see you. Pig.” Yuri made sure to tack on that last insult so Katsuki didn't think they were too friendly. 

“Victor and I want to talk to you about someth-”

“What do you mean ‘Victor and I?’, If he is there I swear to-”

Victor pushes Yuuri about of the way to make room for his face on screen. “Hello~ Yurio, How was practice” he chirped. 

Yuri represses the urge to hurl his phone across the studio. 

“Why are you here Victor I didn't call you.”

“Well, I called you so...”

Yuri growled “put The Pig back on, I don't have any interest speaking to a traitor”

Yuuri knew his word were harsh and his tone even harsher but Victor didn't even bat an eye. 

“Why he here there?” Yuri demanded.

“Well we do live together so we are together a lot I guess”

Oh yeah, They were married. Their wedding had been so incredibly stupid that Yuri had blocked it from his memory. Although his best man speech was pretty good and Victor had let him wear a tie with tiger stripes. That was it though. 

“Whatever, just tell me what you want. I'm busy.” 

“We want you to come to America and help us out!”Victor says from somewhere off screen. 

Yuuri filled in the details ”well Victor and are putting on a workshop and doing a show at the end of it. We are trying to gather the best dancers from around the globe in order to create the first international dance company. It should be a great experience fo-”Yuuri didn't get to finish. 

“No,” Yuri says, “never. I have an actual ballet to work on. I don't want to learn whatever different bullshit styles you are going to teach or be part of your stupid dance company.”

“Oh come on Yurio, believe it or not, it might be good for you to break away from ballet for a little bit. It sounds like you're stuck” Victor whined.

All muscles in Yuri's body tightened as all the air in the studio left him for dead.

“What?” Yuri whispers.

Victor pushed his way back onto the screen. “It is not like Yakov and I stopped talking after I left.”

“I see you head about their offer,” Lilia says from across the studio

Yuri snapped his head up from his phone. Lilia and Yakov had appeared in the doorway. He didn't even hear them come in. 

“We'll talk later”. Yuri hisss and then hangs up.

“What the hell was that all about” Yuri screams at his coaches. 

Yakov didn't react to Yuri’s words at all, “You will go whether you like it or not Yuri. It will be good for you” 

“What do you mean by ‘go’? What do you mean by ‘offer’?”  
“Yuri, stop yelling. You will go stay with Victor and let him train you for a while”

“So I can be more like him, more like that traitor”. Yuri stopps for one second as the realization hits him.“Are you giving up my spot in the ballet? Just like that!” 

“It is time for break,” Lilia says.

And with just those five words Yuri's blood runs cold. Lilia had never once asked him about his emotions and she sure as hell had never told him to take a break.

He let his head roll back into the mirror so he could look up at the ceiling. 

Age 18 and already a washout. 

Yuri has been replaced and it stung. Some wide-eyed upstart, Didn't matter who, would take his place and not think twice of it. He would have to leave Russia and go stay with Victor and The Pig. Yakov and Lilia would buy his plane ticket but they probably wouldn't even drive him the airport or wish him well. Not the Yuri needed them. He wasn't some teenager who didn't know shit. 

Yuri's ego wasn't so big that he couldn’t realize when people were better them him at certain things. Yuri knew he would never dance like Katsuki Yuuri or choreography like Victor. He didn't want to. He didn't need to be like them.

But now Yuri didn’t have a choice. He reached for his phone to send one text. 

**Tell me the time and the place.**

The Pig responded quickly.

**New york city. Yakov has your tickets. We will pick up at the JFK this Tuesday. Can't wait to see you again!**

Yuri didn't text back. He didn't feel the same way.  
______

Yuri’s flight was delayed for three hours and the only solace that he found in that was the fact that Victor and The Pig would have to wait for him. 

The 10-hour plane ride left him feeling sore and bitter. He Normally didn't mind flying that much but this trip felt especially like the decent straight into hell. 

Yuri called Victor because The Pig was probably driving. 

“Where are you? I am at gate 3”

“We are just walking over now”

“Wait, what do mean walking” 

Victor didn't answer his question. “Oh there you are”. Victor says right before he hangs up. Seconds after Yuri spotts them walking over with coffee in hand.

“Hi Yurio, We got you some coffee” Yuuri handed over the cup. It was still hot.

“Where the hell is your car or taxi or whatever. I am tried I don't want to walk” 

“Wow, that sounded whiny even for you”, Victor comments. 

“We are picking someone else up. Actually, it was a good thing your flight was late so now we don't have to wait for Otabek”

_Goddamit all_

“Otabek?”

“Yeah. he is one of the dancers we’ll be working with”, Yuuri answers

Victor took one of Yuri’s duffle bags “You might actually like him.” Victor heaved the bag over his shoulder. “Wow this is heavy what did you pack?”

Well you didn't tell me how long this goddam workshop would be 

But Yuri didn't say that out loud. Instead, he watched the people push past others and the signs change. Yuri had been to New York before but he didn't remember it being so loud. Everything was loud from the person yelling into their cell phone to bright garish colors of the terminal signs. 

Yuri didn't know how long they walked but it felt like it had been miles by the time they reached their destination at baggage claim. 

“Who are we waiting for again,”.Yuri asked 

“Otabek. He is from Kazakhstan right Yuuri?”

The Pig readjusted his ugly glasses on his face.”Yeah we met when I traveled to California for a show. He was training at the school there and we shared a studio space. You might actually get along with him Yurio and I think he is around your age”

“What the hell does that mean you Pig”. Yuri spat 

Katsuki waved his hands in front of this face and let out a nervous laugh.”Nothing-nothing” 

Yuri left Victor and Katsuki to go sit down on a bench and play with his phone. Not even one minute had passed before he heard Victor call him over. Now Victor and Katsuki weren't alone, both of them were talking with a man who Yuri assumed was Otabek. 

The first thing the Yuri noticed was that he was short. Shorter than The Pig. His dark hair was styled into an undercut which practically screamed ‘I ride a motorcycle and listen to bad punk music’. Broad shoulders and muscular looking arms hinted at the fact he wasn't a ballerina. Well, that fact and the dark headphone looped around his neck. Yuri could still hear the faint pulsing beat that definitely wasn't classical being produced from the headphones.

Before Yuri had the chance to say anything Katsuki jumped in and introduced him, “Ah Otabek this is Yuri Plisetsky From Russia”

Otabek just nodded once in response ”Otabek Altin” 

Yuri waited for him to say anything else besides his name but he never did. 

Victor and Yuuri watched the whole exchange with narrowed eyes. Yuri guesses that he must have looked like he was going to try or say something illegal and or rude because Victor quickly whisked the both of them away back to wherever their car was. 

Yuuri and Victor had parked in a spot meant for pick-ups which seemed to inconvenience others trying to leave the airport. Victor probably parked Yuri thought. The fact that they even had a car in New York city is so completely ridiculous and unnecessary. Yuuri frowned when he saw their car. 

“You told me you found a spot in hourly parking”

Victor shrugged and smiled. 

Ridiculous, unnecessary and yet such a completely Victor thing to do.

The whole car ride back the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment was filled with Victor and Yuuri chatting away like school girls about their upcoming dance company. Otabek, whenever addressed directly, would either nod his head or hum in agreement. Yuri began to wonder if he was A)Stoned. B)Mute or C)Incredibly tired. 

The Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment was in Soho and apparently very close to the studio they would be practicing at. The building itself was large with gaudy greek inspired pillars and detailing. Red brick differentiated the building from the gray on either side of it. Yuri Wanted to hate it but once he saw the lion sculptures guarding the main entrance he just couldn't. 

Victor pulled into the parking garage and lead Otabek and Yuri up the stairs to their room. Yuri cursed the existence of stairs, if Victor and Yuri have so much goddamn money why didn’t they buy an apartment that wasn't on the top floor. Victor probably liked the view or some other bullshit. 

Yeah that must be it. 

The elevator wasn't an option because Otabek seemed to be doing just fine even with his short legs. Yuri would choose death before letting this second-rate dancer beat him. However Both fucking duffles were heavy and awkward to carry. 

_Fuck America._

“Here we are”,Victors says when the finally arrive. 

Yuri looks around and sees that Otabek is still there. It takes a bit of time in Yuuri’s sleep deprived state but it finally hits him, like a bottle of vodka hurled straight at his skull. 

“Wait he is staying with us”, Yuri asks just to make sure that this isn’t actually happening.

Victor and Yuri glance at each other but it is Victor who decides to speak.“Well yeah, it is a three bedroom apartment”

First losing his position in the ballet. Then saying goodbye to his beloved cat. Then a terrible ten hour flight and then this. Yuri doesn't say anything instead he looks over to Otabek whose face is a stony as his coach Lilia. 

In order to break up the awkward silence, Victor unlocks the door to let them inside. The Furniture was the same furniture that Victor had back in Moscow expect for the addition of a couple things. The low table in the center of the room, the white dishes with chopsticks set out on the counter, and the stacks books most likely belonged to Yuuri. 

Victor points to two doors on the left side of the room. But before he can even say anything Yuri storms into the closet room and throws his bags on the floor. He then begins to throw open up every door in the room which isn't a lot of doors. One door exactly but who's counting. 

The door opens up to a bathroom which is nice. Expect for the fact that it is shared bathroom. Yuri prays that Otabek isn't a slob because if that is the case then Otabek should be the one praying. 

When Yuri returns to the living room he sees that Victor's dog had appeared. Makkachin the large brown poodle was making himself very comfortable on Otabek’s lap. 

“His name is Makachin”, Yuri Tells Otabek 

One corner of Otabek lips twitched upwards into a half smile as he scratches behind Makkachin’s ears. “Nice to meet you Makachin”

He greets the dog, the dam dog but not me, Yuri Plisetsky a living sentient person. 

Yuri tries to hide a scowl when Victor appears from the kitchen. 

“Dinner's almost ready I am sure you guys must be hungry”.

Yuri may be stubborn but he was never above admitting to being hungry, ”what is for dinner?”

Victor smile widens ”Yuuri's is making your favorite”.

“You can't mean,... katsudon?”

“What else?” Victors says.

This whole ordeal might have been shitty but at this moment life wasn't so bad. Yuri scrambles to the table to wait for The Pig to finish. It was nostalgic, having dinner with Victor and Katsuki like they did back when Yuri visited them in Japan. The smell of japanese food cooling and the familiar banter between Yuuri and Victor was nice to experience again. The only thing that that did not belong in the picture was Otabek.

Yuri couldn't help but noticing his clumsy use of chopsticks. It wasn't so bad that Yuri could say something rude but it was bad enough to be frustrating to watch. Although It did fill Yuri with a small sense of pride that he was looked like a better house guest than Otabek did now. 

It didn't matter, though. Victor and Yuuri weren't even watching as they were preoccupied staring at each other like this was the day they fell in love. 

Yuri silently fumed while he watches Otabek readjust his grip on the chopsticks for what had to be the millionth time. 

“Oh Yurio I forgot to tell you what classes you will be taking for the duration of the workshop!”

Yuri turns to Victor ”What do you mean asshole, I only dance Ballet”.

Victor tried to look apologetic as he spoke. “Well about that”. Victor trailed off. ”Yuuri was going to choreograph a piece for you and Otabek”

Yuri honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing right not. Surprise was one emotion he was feeling that was for sure, along with disgust, bloodlust, and frustration. The moment of serenity that Yuri had been feeling minutes ago was over.

Katsuki perked his head up, a piece of meat still hanging out of his mouth “I am?” He asks much to Yuri’s surprise. 

Victor's mouth twitched as he exchanged a look with Yuuri and tried to communicate something that Yuri couldn’t decipher. He wonders if they practice that look or if it just something that you can do once you get married. Katsuki nods his head in understanding. 

“Well, umm-that is is for the night! you guys must be tried. See you later I mean-see you tomorrow!” Yuri so eloquently states.”I mean See you in the morning, bright and ear-early” Yuuri trips over his word as they scurry to their bedroom.” You guys can just clear the dishes we’ll deal with in the morn-”Victor then slams their door shut before Yuuri can finish.

When Yuri hears the sound of a lock clicking into place he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk to The Pig and The Traitor until the tomorrow.

With no one else in the room Yuri turns his attention back to Otabek who is making progress on this food at an outrageously slow pace. 

“Did you know about this?” Yuri questions. Otabek set his chopsticks down and looks up at Yuri with the same apathetic look he always has on.

“No.”Otabek pauses before speaking again. “I knew I was supposed to dance to piece created by Yuuri but I didn't know it would require a partner”

“So you did know?”, Yuri asks. He can start to hear the annoyance is showing in his voice. 

“No.”, Otabek says again. “I signed up for two workshops. One contemporary and one freestyle.”

“What do you mean sign up?”, Yuri hisses through his teeth. 

At first No response, Then deep breath, Then contemplative expression. “Did you just hop on a plane to New York without knowing anything about the workshop?” 

Yuri slams his forehead down on the table. It is the only thing he can do to prevent himself from reaching across the table and strangling Otabek. “Yes, please enlighten me” Yuri sneers into the wood of the table. Of all the people Yuri could be prying answers out of it just had to be Otabek.

“The point is to take a class in your own style and then a class in a style you have never experienced. At the end, you perform two pieces. One from each class. This is just a trial run for Yuuri’s and Victor’s future dance company.”

“And you signed up.” Yuri asks.

“In a sense,Yes” Otabek answers.

That doesn't really help him but Yuri is tired and sick of talking. Victor is going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning. Yuri lifts his head from the table. “Listen up because I won't say this again. I will take a shower first. I will then go to bed. I will wake up with my alarm. I will not dance with you. I will not dance some shitty contemporary piece, Ballet, that is it. that is all I need.” Yuri got up from his spot at his table and walked towards his room.”And for god’s sake get a fucking fork form the kitchen. We won’t be able to have breakfast tomorrow if you’re still eating dinner.”

Yuri storms over to his bedroom and slams the door before Otabek can respond.

Needless to say the dishes didn't even get cleared that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagined for the music in Yuri's solo


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Nikiforov was an enigma. Virtually undefeated in the world of dance. Famous, inspiring and faultless. People from far and wide would come to Russia to watch Victor dance the lead roles in many ballets. No one could touch him, but then just like that he threw it all away. At least that is what most people would say. 

Yuri would just say that Victor was an overrated dancer that did stupid things when he was in love and Victor was very much in love. 

It all started when Yakov's company had a performance in the states. There Victor saw Yuuri Katsuki perform. Yuuri was a contemporary dancer and a good one. Victor fell in love faster that a narcissist could fall in love with his own reflection. For some reason that Yuri couldn't figure out, Yuuri liked him back. 

Then just like that, Victor left Russia and the company.

Together they traveled the globe. They danced with each other, they danced for each other, and took the dance world by storm, together. For that Yuri could never forgive Victor. A diamond in a field of shit, That what Victor was. The principal dancer, the king of ballet, one of the greatest athletes of his time. A traitor that was what Victor is. He left Russia physically but his influence remained. 

Not a day went by where Yuri wasn't compared to the one and only Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri didn’t hate either of them, not at all but he couldn't help but feel like he had drawn the short straw in life when Victor left.

So when Victor sat in front of him during breakfast and had the balls to tell him he wouldn't be dancing ballet Yuri felt especially like a loser in the game that was living.

“No.”

“Come on Yurio it will be fun”

“No”

“You will still get to dance in your own style just not for the whole time”

“I would rather eat my feet”

“So that is a no?”, Yuuri asks.

“Go die in a hole, the both of you”

“You are not much of a morning person”. Otabek observes out loud, much to Yuri’s surprise. Although the comment wasn't helpful or riveting in the least.

Yuri was done with arguing so he changes the subject. “When is everyone else getting here?”

“Three days from now”, Victor and Yuuri say at the same time.

“Is JJ going to come”

Victor had the gall to look apologetic. “Yes…”

“Fuck that” 

“Thank you for the food Yuuri, It is very good,” Otabek says.

“Oh, No problem”

Yuri wanted to scream but he didn't think that would help in any way so instead, he opts for hurling his dirty napkin at Victor’s head. 

Victor expertly dodges and laughs.“I know what will cheer you up! Let's head to the studio”. 

“To do what?”

“Teach you contemporary.”

“No”

“We can show you guys around the city then maybe we can get some lunch after” Yuuri offers 

Yuri silently weighs his options. Victor has made up his stupid mind and for once, Yuri can’t fight back. He just might be desperate enough to improve his dancing to agree. “Okay, but I won't like it”.

The car ride over to the studio was not as awkward as the ride from the airport but it was still pretty high up there in Yuri’s list of uncomfortable experiences. Otabek says nothing. Most likely he couldn't hear anything over the music from his headphones. Additionally Victor keeps turning around to glance at Yuri, a worried expression contorting his features. 

Good thing it wasn't a long drive.

“Victor,”

“Yes Yurio”

“Why are we standing in front of an abandoned building?”

“Because this is our studio space!”

Yuri didn't know what to say to that. As far as building in New York go this one wasn't the worst but it was pretty run down looking compared to its surroundings. That was before he saw the interior. 

As Yuuri unlocks the front door and leads them into the lobby. This place was big. As in ‘able to contain 4 medium sized studio spaces’ big. That wasn't even the best part. Skylights, every room had them. There was no need for the harsh artificial light that Yuri was so accustomed to at his old dance school. 

“The outside could use a little paint but you know what they say, beauty is on the inside” Victor says after they finish their impromptu tour through the building. 

Yuri mutters under his breath, “just keep telling yourself that” 

“What was that?”

“Nothing”, Yuri says. “So one studio for the each of us it works out perfectly” 

Yuuri scrunches his brows “what do you mean?”

This time it is Otabek who speaks up. “You just showed us there are four rooms”

“Well, where is the fun in that. Yuuri and I have to work out some-” Victor paused to run a hand through his hair, “kinks in a piece so we figured that Otabek could teach you some contemporary moves.”

Yuri tries to communicate ‘I would literally rather do anything else’ without saying it but no one seems to notice. 

Victor and Katsuki started heading for one of the doors. 

“We’ll check in on you guys in a bit”, Yuuri says

Victor turns around, “Make sure to warm up!”. He follows Katsuki out of the lobby but not before waving goodbye like a proud mother of one. 

Otabek just nods and gestures for Yuri to follow him to the other door. After tossing his bag on a bench Yuri sets to work searching for his tights and ballet shoes.

“What you're wearing is fine”

_What that fuck do you...oh_

Yuri has to remind himself that this isn't Russia and that this isn't ballet. However dancing in his nicest jeans and favorite t-shirt seem a little sacrilegious. He takes off his jacket though, along with his boots. The hardwood floor feels cool on his bare feet. It was a foreign feeling, Yuri couldn't remember the last time he danced without shoes. 

Otabek looks like he was going out to shoot some hoops rather than dance. His Basketball shorts and a dark green t-shirt weren't really anything that Yuri would ever like to wear anytime soon. 

This isn't ballet. Yuri reminds himself again. 

He watches as Otabek plugs his phone into the sound system and fiddles with the volume dials. The song that plays sounds almost like a folk song much to Yuri’s surprise. Fiddle, guitar, and drums create an eerie melody but it is the vocals that really stand out to Yuri. Since Yuri joined Yakov’s company he had only danced to classical music. The lyrics were distracting and Yuri found himself reading into the story that the singer told.

You live like no other, tease my sight dear brother We must bear this winter we won't survive alone, my blindness is their burden And they want to cut me loose

“I can change the song if you don’t like”, Otabek says which brings Yuri’s thought process to an abrupt halt. 

“It’s fine, It’s just warm up”

_Just warm up. Ha. Yuri can’t help but laugh at his own words._

Warm up is vital to preventing injury, no dancer is stupid enough to skip it. 

After about one minute of stretching on the bench, Yuri decides that there is no way he is dancing in jeans even if it just contemporary. He changes into a pair of shorts figuring that if he wore tights he would just slip on the wooden floor. 

Otabek is sticking to basic floor exercises, butterfly position with his knees pressed flat against the ground. He is more flexible that Yuri would have guessed. 

I became the weather Called down on relenting I refine for sentences strong and stark Always searching for you

“What is the song is about?”, Yuri does not know what compels him to ask the question. 

Otabek gives him a weird look. “Whatever you want it to mean. Everyone interprets lyrics differently based on their own experiences and personal philosophies”

It was a very to straight from the book answer. What Yuri really wanted to know was what the words meant to him specifically but he stopped himself. 

_I don't care what he feels._

Yuri lays back the floor. He starts with his feet and slowly works his way up until he is sitting. By the time Yuri is able to bring his leg up to his ear, Otabek decides he is done and gets up to continue fiddling with the sound system. 

Otabek changed the music from the soft yet creepy melodies of his first playlist to a more hard hitting beat. The song was loud, not in the way that the volume was turned up to high but rather in the way that each note was low and powerful. 

Yuri watches as Otabek moves across the floor like some kind of wild animal. Like ballet Otabek movements require a great deal of athleticism but this is something else entirely. The combinations of steps are brutal. they look raw and unrestrained instead of beautiful and controlled. Despite his powerful movements his technique is perfect. He thinks back to yesterday when he called Otabek a second-rate dancer, Yuri had been entirely wrong. Even after only watching for a bit He is pretty sure Otabek can jump higher and farther than him. 

Yuri blows a strand of hair away from his face. It was time to get up off his ass and stop letting Otabek show off. 

“You gonna show me or what?” Yuri challenges. 

Head nod, followed by shoulder roll followed by starting the song over again. Yuri follows closely behind copying every movement. This goes on long enough for Yuri to memorize all the lyrics in the song. Finally, Otabek doesn’t rewind the music and lets the song feed into the next one on the playlist. 

“People always told me I was stiff when I danced”

“What the hell does that mean”

“It means you need to loosen up” 

One does not simply loosen up. Ballet is all about beautiful lines and this is what Yuri had been leaning for practically all his life. It would be like telling a person who ate toast with eggs for breakfast fucking every day for 20 years to eat chocolate cake and meatloaf instead. 

He grinds his teeth. First Lilia now Otabek. Yuri is not sure who he needs to see more a therapist or a dentist. 

The music begins and without missing a beat Yuri and Otabek start up again. The motions are different for what Yuri is used to. Instead of focusing on certain jumps and turns one after another, he had to think more about the big picture. Each motion bleeds into the next. 

Otabek stops in the middle of the song, “What do think about when you dance”

“Arson, punching Victor in the face, Beating Katsuki at his own-, Fuck I don’t know”. Yuri feels caught off guard as if this was the day Victor called him asking him to come all the way to New York. 

Then the weirdest thing happens, Otabek laughs. More like chuckles but Yuri can still hear it over the music. “Are you capable of saying things that aren't passive aggressive”.

Yuri really wouldn't really consider committing arson to be a passive aggressive act. It is more of a just plain aggressive one. “Are you capable of forming sentences that are more than ten words long”

Otabek tilts his head back and forth as if the say ‘that’s fair’ 

They pick back up where they left off. The longer the song goes on the more the words fade into the background. Before Yuri even realizes it, more than an hour has gone by. He knows he is breathing hard and knows Otabek is too. Without having to say anything Otabek pauses the music and they both sit down and get some water. 

“I am Surprised that Victor and The Pig haven't shown their faces yet”

“They are probably busy”

Yuri laughs a little.”that’s a good one. My bet is they either have not started choreographing anything and are trying to pull it out of their asses or they are making out like hormonal teenagers.” 

Otabek does the head shaking thing again. 

As is on cue Victor and Yuuri burst into the room. 

“I see you two are hard at work”

“Could say the same about you too, shitheads” 

Katsuki rubs the back of his neck. “We just need you help for a second”. 

Victor is pulling Otabek and Yuri to their feet as Yuuri unplugs Otabek phone from the sound system. 

“Okay let's talk lifts”. 

Yuri looks down at Otabek, he is at least six inches shorter than him but has a heavier build. There is no way Otabek weighs the same amount as girls that Yuri had experience lifting. On the other hand Yuri did have a lithe figure but his height would make the movement of Otabek lifting him up in the air awkward. 

Why I am I thinking about this like I am even going to let him touch me?.

Victor puts a finger to his lips as if he was just realizing that their size difference would be a problem. 

“Well let’s not talk, let's try some weight sharing exercises instead”

And that is what they did. Yuri Didn't need the mirror or Victor and Yuri’s hushed whispering to tell him that this is going poorly. 

“Victor put his head in his hand.”This isn't working, both of you aren't compromising anything. You have to trust each other a little in order to get something out of this.”

Katsuki turns his attention to Otabek. “You have danced with partners before, Right?” 

“Yes”

Yuuri nods and turns to Victor. “I have an idea, but I don't think they are going to like it”

“I love it when you say things like that dearest”

Two blindfolds fashioned out of their jackets and one set of stupid instructions from Katsuki later, Yuri concludes that he does not in fact ‘like it’. 

“Can you see anything” 

Yuri isn't sure why Otabek’s hoodie is tied over his eyes nor he sure how he feels about having Otabek wear his incredibly nice jacket over his eyes in the same ridiculous fashion.

“No” the both respond at the same time. Otabek with an indifferent tone and Yuri with a more a forceful one. 

“Good” 

Yuri turns around to face Katsuki. “Why are we doing this again,”Yuri ask him. As least he thinks he is, Yuri really has lost of his spatial awareness.

“It is kind of like a trust building exercise that doubles as an improv exercise.” 

“How are we supposed to ‘Build trust’ if we can't see anything”, Yuri says through gritted teeth. 

“The point is to never separate”. Yuuri then pushes him so that he collides with Otabek chest. “As long as one part of your bodies are always touching you should be fine.”

Victor must have plugged his own phone into the sound system because Yuri hears the familiar notes washing over him. The music is something Yuri had danced to before, It is a Chopin piece. If he remembers correctly it is OP. 59 No. 38 in F-sharp minor. 

“We will start off simple, with a waltz” 

They both fumble but eventually manage to intertwine their hands. 

_Geez, has Otabek never heard of hand lotion._

Yuri had never experienced a typical middle school dance but this is kinda what he would have imagined it to be be like.

Yuri steps forward in an attempt the lead the dance but Otabek makes the same move. Their bare feet collide but they don't lose balance. This goes on for a while until they eventually figure out how to mirror the other's movement. Yuri can hear Victor sniggering in the background but he chooses to ignore and instead focus on the feeling in his feet and hands. 

Back. Side, side. Let go of right hand. Spin. stumble a little. Side. back.

The song finally ends with the last note fading out into silence.

Victor claps obnoxiously. “That was pretty good for not being able to see anything.”

“Can we take these blindfolds off now”

“Let's try something else, Pick a different body part. Something that is not your hands”, Yuuri suggests. 

Yuri shifts his shoulder to collide with Otabeks.

“Good now don't break that connection”

The next song is something that Yuri doesn't Recognize but the words are familiar.  
He starts will his feet just like he did during warm up. An attitude leaning into arabesque leading into a straight leg scorpion in which Yuri can feel his leg stretch higher and higher. He then sinks down the floor pulling Otabek down with him by the shoulder. Yuri had no idea what Otabek is doing but he can still feel Otabek’s shoulder bone pressed against his own. 

“I am going to try a lift now”

_Wait-What?!?!_

Alarm courses through Yuri’s body but he does have time to dwell on it as Otabek gently clutches Yuri’s ankle and lifts him up. Otabek then pulls Yuri’s leg up back into a Grand Adage. Like when they held hands during the waltz, his touch was barely there. Without warning, he shakes off Otabek’s grip and kicks his other leg up to where he guesses Otabeks left hand is. 

For a second Yuri is suspended in darkness, his feet off the ground and his shoulder connecting with nothing but thin air. Then Otabek’s arm catches both his legs before they come crashing down into the ground. Otabek’s sharp intake of breath makes Yuri assume that he had barely caught him in time. 

It wasn't quite the lift that Yuri had expected but he assumes that it worked out. 

When the song finishes Yuri rips of his makeshift blindfold to look around. They had moved from one side of the studio to the other without even realizing it. He looks over to see Yuuri and Victor’s expressions. Victor wasn’t laughing this time instead he eyes were trained on the both of them. 

“What” Yuri spits. 

“That was better than your clumsy attempt at a waltz that is for sure.” 

“No one but you likes the waltz so what did you expect.”

Katsuki looks contemplative as he watches the exchange. “Thanks for your help, that should be good for now.”

Otabek removes his blindfold and looks around just like Yuri did. He looks dazed as if he just woke up from a weird dream. 

“Can we go get food now I am hungry” 

“Well I guess this is what time you be eating dinner in Russia”, Viktor comments. “I am feeling pretty hungry myself”

“There is a sandwich place that is in walking distance,” Yuuri says.

“Ah-yes I know which one you are talking about, sound good” Victor responds. “Then we can come back and really get to work. Yurio I expect you to know a number of new moves before everyone else shows up and I want to see that solo piece Yakov choreographed for you.”

“Well sucks to be you because I am not picking that piece up again”

Victor titled his head to one side, “I thought you would want to dance ballet?”

Yuri balls his hands into fists, he hates it when he lets Victor get to him like this. “What ever let's just go.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Victor doesn't say anything. As Yuri takes his final position as the last three notes signal the end of the piece. Maybe it was all the dancing he did he this morning with Otabek but Yuri feels himself struggle to get enough air into his lungs. 

“We’ll work on it. Before the end of the workshop, it will be perfect” Victor finally says with complete confidence. 

Victor Nikiforov was still a complete mystery to Yuri. He talked like he could fix every problem that Yuri was having, He talked like it would be easy, and he talked like he wasn't the source of all of Yuri’s troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the mini playlist for this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Otabek's warm up song
> 
> The Waltz song
> 
> Blind dancing song  
>  
> 
> Please comment my family is starving.


End file.
